The proliferation of portable communication devices, such as mobile phones, has grown tremendously within the past decade. In addition to voice conversations, portable communication devices offer a number of additional features to their users, such as text messaging, multimedia playback, and video conferencing.
When conducting a video conferencing using a portable communication device, the portable device may be used to send/receive a video stream (i.e., both audio and image information) with another party. The portable communication device may include a camera or video camera that is used to obtain the images for the video stream. The user may need to hold the portable device in an orientation that points the camera of the portable communication device at the user. In this manner, the portable communication device may enable a video conference. Participating in a video conference by holding the portable device in an orientation that allows the device to focus on the user, however, can be awkward and may not be generally conducive to a good user experience.